


Lover of the Stars

by mothsocks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Band Fic, Bittersweet, Light Angst, Love Song, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Song, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), but they don't know it's mutual, keith pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsocks/pseuds/mothsocks
Summary: Keith needs a change of scenery to finish his homework. Lance needs to work through his feelings. Both of them are up far too late.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Lover of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> me: *writes gay song*
> 
> my brain: haha klance
> 
> me: what? no its for me, its not even about a guy-
> 
> my brain, bonking me on the head with a rubber mallet: klance

Keith is careful to close the door quietly as he enters, despite the fact that he’s nearly one-hundred percent sure no one else is at the studio. Actually, at an hour like—Keith checks the time— _this_ , Keith should _definitely_ be in bed. Shiro would kill him, revive him, and kill him again if he knew Keith was still up, much less _at_ _the studio_ , at this time.

But this assignment is due tomorrow, and Keith hasn’t even started it. He only has tonight, and he’s spent enough time putting it off and pacing his dorm peevishly to know that he isn’t going to get anything done without a change of scenery.

Of course, because the universe hates when Keith tries to manage his own life, Keith has barely sat down when he hears someone clear their throat from the other room. He looks over his shoulder and, sure enough, the door to the main room of the studio is cracked open. Whoever’s in there clearly didn’t hear Keith enter the lounge, so he’s debating sneaking out before they notice him when he hears…

…the opening notes of his song. His _newest_ song—or, sort of. It’s the song Keith wrote during a three A.M. breakdown _months_ ago and only showed to the others earlier today. Why would someone be here this late (early? Keith isn’t sure) playing _that_ song?

Then Lance starts singing.

“ _The sun sinks down below the hills now_

_He sits alone watching the sky_ ”

And, yeah, it’s unmistakably Lance. Keith has spent more than enough time listening (and relistening, and relistening, and relistening) to his voice to recognize it without a doubt.

“ _A single tear rolls down his cheek_

_His life on Earth is dull and bleak_

_He sees his future slipping by_ ”

Keith takes a deep, shuddering breath. Lance made such a big deal of teasing him for writing such a “stupid” and “cheesy” song earlier; Keith was sure he didn’t like it.

“ _Ooh, lover of the stars_

_Ooh, owner of my heart_

_I love you forever_

_Oh, only if you would be mine_ ”

But, then—why is he singing it now, alone (or, thinking he is, anyway) in the studio at an hour only gods should see?

“ _Starchild, come close; I’ve got a secret_

_You are the sun I spin around_ ”

It’s ironic, Keith thinks, that Lance of all people would be the one he found singing this song. It was sort of meant for him all along. Not that Keith will ever admit it.

“ _My soul is empty when you’re gone_

_And, though I’m quiet when you’re not,_

_Just know my feet are off the ground_ ”

Keith huffs quietly. His whole life is sort of ironic, huh? The family he should have had disappeared before he could even recall it; the families he tried to fit into afterward were never meant for him in the first place. Now he’s gone and added impossible, unrequited love to his pile of baggage.

Maybe he was never meant to fit into this kind of love, either.

“ _Ooh, lover of the stars_

_Ooh, owner of my heart_

_I love you forever_

_Oh, only if you would be mine_ ”

Somehow, the song feels infinitely sadder in Lance’s voice than it had when Keith played the recording of his own voice singing it earlier.

“ _And, stardust, when the sun goes to sleep_

_The moon takes its light from your eyes_

_And so do I_ ”

Keith jumps a little when his next blink sends a tear rolling down his cheek. He wipes angrily at his eyes. Hasn’t he done _enough_ crying over Lance? Keith guesses it’s just another example of the universe playing its malicious games with his head.

Sometimes, Keith wonders what horrible things his past lives must have done to leave him with heartache like this.

“ _Ooh, lover of the stars_

_Oh, holder of the key to my heart_

_I’d love you much better_

_Oh, only if you would be mine_ ”

Lance’s voice sounds choked up on the final chorus, and Keith wonders if he’s actually about to cry or he’s simply way too into the song.

~~Keith had certainly sounded worse when he first sang it.~~

“ _I love you forever_

_Oh, only if…_ ”

Keith hears something that sounds suspiciously like a sniffle.

“ _…you would be mine_ ”

Lance stops playing, the echo of his voice still creeping through Keith’s mind. Noise fades away, as does thought, and all that’s left is Keith.

And Lance, only a room away.

And the sweet, fading notes of a half-broken heart…

…that Lance doesn’t even know…

…belongs only to him.

**Author's Note:**

> this doesnt count as a sad ending bc i imagine it as part of a bigger story that i do not currently have the patience to write. enjoy ur brainrot goodnight <3


End file.
